Family Dance
by Becimpala33
Summary: Nothing, not even a drug kingpin, can keep Steve from Grace's ballet class. Future!fic, established m/m relationship. Steve/Danny.


_A/N This is what happens when I teach preschool, and have to read the same ballerina book at least four times a day _

Grace kissed Danny's cheek before hurrying off to join her friends stretching at the barre, leaving him to gingerly lower himself onto the hard wooden bench with the other parents.

"Your daughter's quite good," one of the mothers commented to Danny, gesturing to where Grace was demonstrating a plie for her teacher. "You and your wife must be very proud," she added, with a slight nod at the gold ring on Danny's finger.

Danny's bark of laughter echoed through the large room, but Grace just giggled and began spinning around, following her teacher. "My wife, yes, my wife would be very proud," he managed to choke out, fighting to keep a straight face. "I will make sure to tell my wife you said that."

Just then, Steve came running into the studio, leaving a trail of water from his soaking wet clothes and hair in his wake. "Did I miss the class?" he asked frantically, sliding over to the bench.

"You are such an overgrown child," Danny sighed, tilting his head up to receive Steve's kiss. His eyes lit on the bloodstains on Steve's shirt, but before he could say a word Steve said, "Not mine. Drug kingpin," before kissing Danny again.

"And you couldn't call me for backup?" Danny lowered his voice as he realized they were being stared at. "They invented these things called cell phones you know."

"I'm aware," Steve said, flashing Danny one of his patented "Distract Danno" grins. "You are number one on my speed dial, you know. But I didn't want Grace to miss ballet class. Or you to screw up your knee anymore." Steve leaned over, voice growing husky as he whispered in Danny's ear, "It's driving me crazy you can't get down on those knees of yours."

"I am damn good, aren't I?" Danny whispered back with a smirk, his fingers tangling in Steve's plastered-on black t-shirt. "Jesus, you're wet!" Unzipping the pink ballet bag at his feet, he extracted a dry black t-shirt, tossing it at Steve, who caught it easily. "Look at how well I know you. Somehow I knew, being as it is a day of the week, that you'd get pushed into a body of water.

"I jumped," Steve said indignantly, his lower lip sticking out in what Danny would insist later was an honest-to-God pout. "I jumped into the water to arrest a drug kingpin." Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, Steve pulled it over his head in one fluid motion.

"Seriously? Here?" Danny raised himself from the bench, wincing, placing himself in between Steve's naked torso and the gaping women. "You know, there's such a thing as a bathroom. Where people typically change. Of course, people typically wear their shirts in public too."

"Are you protecting my honor, Danno?" Steve grinned, pulling the dry shirt on.

"You are mine, babe," Danny said, reaching over to lace his fingers in between Steve's, tugging him in close. "As I believe the Danny tattoo you got very very low on your right hip indicates."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the woman Danny had previously been talking to suddenly exclaimed, rising from the bench and approaching the two men. "Cheating on your wife in public, in front of your daughter no less!"

"Ma'am, this frequently-shirtless Neanderthal would be my wife," Danny laughed gleefully, as Steve sputtered behind him, muttering "Wife, you're the wife," under his breath.

"Steve!" Grace suddenly yelled, taking off across the room to throw herself into Steve's arms. "You're all wet." She patted his hair gently.

"I had to swim all the way here just to make it on time," Steve teased, tugging gently on one of her pigtails. She giggled, her arms around his neck. "Think we can get Danno to swim back with us?

"Danno will not be swimming anywhere," Danny said, grinning at the sight of his little girl nestled up in Steve's arms, before pointing down to his knee, firmly ensconced in a brace. "However, Steve will be dancing now, as it is Family Dance time and Danno is not allowed to reinjure his knee."

Steve's jaw dropped open as he stared at Danny, then back at the dance floor, where parents were gathering with their children, and the strains of piano music were beginning again. Then he looked down at Grace, smiling up at him, and grinned back, taking her hand and letting her lead him to the floor.

Danny took his camera from the pink bag, unable to stop smiling as he filmed his husband, all six-foot-ridiculous of him, almost tripping over his own feet twirling Grace around the room. This was definitely a home video he'd keep. And show to Kono and Chin on Monday.


End file.
